


Didn't Get To Sleep

by CokeZero



Series: My Albums A-Z [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CokeZero/pseuds/CokeZero
Summary: Married life isn't always bliss and Shane doesn't know where to go from here.





	Didn't Get To Sleep

Album: 5th Dimension Greatest Hits 

Song: I Didn’t Get To Sleep At All (1972)

 

_Last night I didn't get to sleep at all, no, no_

_I laid, waked and watched until the morning light_

_Washed away the darkness of the lonely night_

_Last night I got to think maybe I should call you up_

_And just forget my foolish pride_

_I heard your number ringing_

_I were cold inside_

_Last night I didn't get to sleep at all_

 

* * *

 

 

Shane sighed as the sunlight slowly began to brighten his bedroom, realizing he hadn’t slept at all. He couldn’t, not without the warm presence he had grown so used to over three years. 

 

It had been a stupid fight, he could barely remember what had caused it. 

 

All he could think of was how it ended. 

 

_“I don’t know if I can fight anymore!” Ryan’s words rang in the apartment._

 

_“If you really feel that way why don’t you just leave?” Shane asked quietly, masking defeat with venom._

 

_The eyes Shane had vowed to always make shine with happiness filled with tears._

 

_“Fine. I will.” And suddenly he was gone and Shane was alone._

 

He laid in bed a while longer, staring at the ring on his finger, before shooting up with determination. “No! Fuck this!” He grabbed his phone off his bedside table and quickly dialed Ryan’s number. 

 

There was no answer. 

 

“Fuck,” Shane cursed and stood, pulling on jeans that had been laying on the floor. 

 

He couldn’t live without Ryan, there had to be some way to get him back.

 

He yanked open the front door of their apartment and stopped short when he nearly ran into a fist raised to knock. 

 

“Oh!” Ryan gasped, dropping his hand. They stood there in silence for a moment, staring at each other. 

 

“You ignored my call,” Shane finally spoke. 

 

“The elevator- you know it’s a dead zone.”

 

Silence fell over them again as they stared at each other. 

 

“I’m sorry,” they said at the same time, causing both to smile ruefully. 

 

“Let me go first,” Shane said. “I’m sorry. I never should have asked you to leave.”

 

“I shouldn’t have left. I don’t even remember what the fight was about.”

 

“I don’t either,” he sighed. 

 

“Can I come home, Shane? We have to work through this, we can’t just skip over what happened, but we can make it through this. We’ve been through worse.” Ryan looked like he didn’t know that Shane would be willing to try, which made his heart ache even more. He hated that he made Ryan think there was ever a chance they wouldn’t be together. 

 

“Of course, Ry. I need you to be with me,” he stepped back to let Ryan back into their apartment, a puzzle piece slotting back into place. “I couldn’t sleep last night without you. I kept wanting to call, but...”

 

“Me too,” Ryan admitted before hugging Shane tightly. 

 

“We’ll be okay.”

 

“Yeah. We will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This project will hopefully have an update everyday as I go through my albums alphabetically (I currently own 74). It won't always be the same ship or fandom.


End file.
